


Enchantment

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fun With Ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur needs Merlin's help after falling victim to an enchantment.





	Enchantment

“Merlin! Where have you been? I’ve been calling for you for ages.”

“Well, Arthur, let’s see. I was changing your sheets and polishing your armor and mucking the stables and…”

“Never mind all that. You can finish it later. I have a more pressing matter for you to attend to.”

“Great. What is it?”

“I’ve fallen under an enchantment and I need your help.”

“My help? For an enchantment? Arthur, I don’t know what you’ve heard but I…”

“Merlin, this is serious. Stop prattling on and listen. I need you to do as I say without question.”

“But…”

“Did I not just say without question?!”

“Ok, fine. What you need me to do?”

“I need you to… I need you to kiss me.”

“Kiss you?”

“Yes. Due to the nature of this enchantment it is absolutely vital that you kiss me. On the mouth. Right now.”

“Kiss you right now?”

“Merlin, do you dare to disobey your king?”

“Well sometimes…”

“ _Mer_ lin!”

“Ok. Ok. So I’ll just…”

“Oh!”

“Oh!”

“Did it work?”

“It was perfect. Exactly what I needed.”

“So the enchantment is broken?”

“Of course not. Who said anything about breaking the enchantment?”

“Then why did you need me to… Oh!”

…

“Arthur?”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“I think I’ve fallen under the same enchantment. There’s something that I need you to do…”


End file.
